


Femdom Oneshots

by burke_slut



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burke_slut/pseuds/burke_slut
Summary: A collection of all my femdom fantasies... Viewer discretion. If you don't like it don't read it.





	1. Mistress' Toy

I sit studying the scene before me. You were on your knees, begging without saying words. Wearing panties and nothing else, your cock forming an obvious bulge in the silk thong. I sit in front of you, in my underwear, dark navy lacy lingerie, legs spread just enough.  
“So what should I do with you?” I ask, leaning forward, I watch your eyes shift from my face to my cleavage, then between my legs before meeting my eyes again.  
“Anything Mistress wants…”  
“Anything?”  
You nod, I stand, my heels causing me to tower over you more than I should of.  
“Do you want to be a little slut?” I step closer, your head level with my wet pussy, the only thing separating you from it was a few inches and a thin strip of fabric. You look down again and this time I act on your roaming eyes. “Did I say you could look at my pussy?”  
“No mistress,”  
“Then why are you?”  
“Because... I uh…”  
“Answer me. Now.”  
“N-no!”  
I smile, I knew what you were begging for.  
“You want to eat my pussy baby?” I sweetly question, cupping your chin so you looked directly at me.  
“Yes please mistress,”  
“I’ve got something better for you my good little whore.”  
Moments later I was equipped with a strapon, the large faux cock inches from your face. “Open your mouth.”  
Lips sealed you shook your head no, I pressed the tip to your lips and sternly spoke, “Open.”  
Hesitantly your lips parted and I pushed the dick into your mouth, my hand on the back  
of your head, guiding you as you bobbed your head. “Good boy,” I smile down at you, locking eyes so i can see your expression as I force the entire cock down your throat and begin to move slowly, fucking your throat. You pull away, gagging and I smile.  
    “Did you like that baby?” I smile, “Being Mistress’ good little cock whore?”  
    “Mhm!”  
    “Say it.”  
    “I like it!”  
    “Say ‘I’m Mistress’ cock whore’” I hold the cock, wet with your saliva, aimed at your  
face, “Go on.”  
    “I’m Mistress’ cock whore…” You practically moan, your hand reaching down to rub  
your aching erection through your thong.  
    “Don’t you dare touch your cock without my permission slut!” I hiss, glaring at you, your  
hand had just met your dick and you were reluctant to extract it. “You know what happens if you  
touch yourself without my permission.”  
    “I get punished…”  
    You massage it gently.  
“Hands behind your back. Now.” I walk across the room to grab the handcuffs from a  
drawer, purposely bending over to show my thong off in its full extent, knowing you were watching. After I handcuff you securely I sit back down, leaving you cuffed and on your knees, I could see how swollen your cock had gotten, the cock ring not helping anything.  
    I take off the strap on and begin to rub the tip of the fake cock along my panties. “You are to watch me fuck myself and you will do nothing to please yourself, after I cum you are to suck the dick clean of my juices and then bend over like a good fucktoy so I can use your ass. Is that clear?”  
    “Yes Mistress,” You glance down, cheeks pink I grin.  
    I slowly slide off my panties, watching you watch me. I rub the tip of the fake cock against my slit, parting my wet pussy lips. I tease my clit before pushing it into me slowly. You stare, desperately. I grin, the look on your face encourages me to start moving the dildo quickly in and out. I moan lowly as the pleasure coils in my core. You whimper and I moan louder, the pleasure pulsing between my legs. I look at you, “You like that little slut? Watching mistress fuck herself?”  
My words were separated by moans as I begin to reach my climax, my cunt gripping the cock begging for it to be harder, faster.  
You can barely speak as you nod, eyes desperate and hungry as I peak, cumming. I slowly pull out the cock and put it back on, the plastic shiny with my white liquids.  
    “Come to me. Remain on your knees.” He obeyed. “Suck it clean.”  
    He did. Taking the cum soaked cock in its entirety, bobbing his head without my hand  
guiding him. “Good little cock whore, sucking Mistress’ cum off the cock like a good slut.” I  
pull the cock out of your mouth and tell you that was enough, you did a good job. I stand  
up, telling you to do so as well.    
“Lean over on the bed, keep your feet on the ground.” I stand behind you, undoing the handcuffs before I positioned myself. I pushed it into you slowly, smirking as you groan, gripping the sheets.  
“Beg.”  
“Please Mistress, fuck my ass.”  
“C’mon you can do better than that, I know how big of a slut you are, beg for Mistress’ cock.”  
“Mistress’ please fuck my ass! Please, I’m a cock whore please!”  
“Good boy…” I thrust deeply into you and then out before steadying myself to a nice pace.       
    You grab at the sheets, moaning and whining. I smirk, moving faster. “Do you still want to play with your cock?”  
“Mhmm!”  
“Play with your cock while Mistress’ fucks your ass. Don’t you dare cum.”  
“Thank you!” One hand disappears, the vibrator on the strapon buzzing against my clit slowly drawing me to climax.  
Not long went by before you began to beg to cum. All you recieved was denial.  
“You may not cum until Mistress is finished using you, is that clear?”  
“But Mistress!”  
I thrust even harder, “Excuse me?”  
“Yes Mistress.”  
“That’s what I thought.” I moan, nearing my second orgasam, watching you moan underneath me causing me to moan even louder. I cum hard as you moan my name again. Slowly, I pull out of you.  
“Good boy, taking Mistress cock like a good slut!” I praise, taking off the dildo. “I think you earned a reward.”  
“Really Mistress?” Your eyes went wide and excited, practically bouncing from the thought.  
“Really baby, now come here.” I say patting beside me.  
You scooched closer, I kiss you, my hand moving down to your throbbing erection, removing the cock ring. You moan in relief as I firmly grasp your swollen cock. Still lip locked, I begin to gently massage you, I feel you tense up as the pleasure builds. Moving faster I pull away from the kiss only slightly, your tongue still hungrily looking for mine.  
“You like that baby?” I whisper, feeling you throb in my hand.     
“Y-yes Mistress!”  
“Cum for me!”  
Cum shoots from your cock, covering my hand and I smile at you, licking it from my  
fingers. “Your such a good boy.”


	2. A Day at the Mall

We pull into a mall's parking lot and I park the car. This excursion would not be a normal one, you sit in the passenger's seat, looking slightly uncomfortable. The reason for that was the fact you had a cock ring on, a thong, along with a large buttplug. All of that concealed under your pants.   
I step from the car, a smirk playing on my face as my heeled boots click against the concrete. “C’mon.”  
My attire was less than modest, pumps, a tight skirt and lots of cleavage. Today I dressed with a cause. I grab my purse which contained more surprises.   
We enter the large building, going from store to store browsing. I purposefully go slow, you shift from foot to foot. The plug had been in for almost an hour and half, along with the ring. I knew your dick was getting swollen and starting to ache. We went to Victoria’s Secret, picking out some new underwear for the both of us. He looked immensely horny, needy and agitated. A few more stores and I decided a dressing room with no employees lurking would be the perfect place to perform your punishment.   
I lead you into a large dressing room and pull the curtain closed. I turn around and sternly say, “Strip down to your panties.”   
“Yes Mistress.” Your face reddening as I put my purse on one of the hooks and sit down on the plastic chair in the corner in front of the full length mirror that covered the wall. “On your knees,”   
You obey, looking down as I decide what to do first. “Crawl to me.”   
I unzip my skirt, pulling it down revealing my black lacy thong. Spreading my legs wide and grabbing you by the back of the head, pressing your face against my cunt, grinding myself against you.   
“Do you know why you're being punished?”   
You speak, your words vibrating against my cunt. I feel myself getting wetter and wetter.   
“You emptied yourself into me.” I say in disgust, “Filling me with your cum without permission. You didn’t have permission to cum either. And when I told you to stop you kept fucking me. You broke lots of rules you little slut.”   
You nod your head.   
“Now I’m going to play with you until I think you’ve fulfilled your punishment. It’s not over until I say and I’d be weary to break any rules.”   
You nod again, you knew better to start to eat me before permission.   
“Give it a kiss baby,” I smirk, and you do so, yours lips going wet with my juices. I reach up and pull a large, thick dildo and a strap. Your eyes go wide, I smirk, pressing the dildo between my pussy’s lips. “Kiss it baby, but don’t touch my cunt.”   
You nod, kissing the dildo while my juices drip down it. I twist the base and it begins to vibrate, buzzing against my clit causing me to moan lightly.   
I slip it into me, “Keep kissing it, be mindful not to touch my cunt.”   
I fuck myself until cum coats the dildo and your mouth. “Clean my hole and the dildo.” You lick it all up, “Good boy.”   
I study you, your cock veiny I could tell it was in need of relief but I felt like toying with you a bit longer. “I'm sorry, I’m being rude. You need some pleasure too. Stand up, bend over,”   
You do what I say, I place my hands on your hips, moving down to your ass. You whimper as I smirk. I slowly pull out the buttplug. I walk around to your face, “Open. Now.”   
You shake your head no, I grab your face, “I’m not asking again.”  
You open your mouth, casting your eyes away pouting. “Good boy.”  
I return to your ass, teasing you a little more before sliding two fingers inside of you, loosening you for the large faux dick about to rip you apart.   
“You like that little slut?”   
“Mhm, yes mistress,”   
“You want a cock in your ass, whore?”   
“Please…”  
I attach the dildo to the strap and put it on. I rub it against your entrance before slowly pushing it in. You moan quietly, small cries slipping from your mouth.   
“Shh baby, we can’t have anyone hear us,” I smirk as I slam the entire length roughly into you and you cry out. I pound your ass you grip your fists, knuckles turning white as desperate sounds slip from your mouth.   
“May I please touch my cock?” You beg, whimpering every syllable.  
“This is a punishment ass slut, don’t think I’m going to let you recieve any pleasure.”  
“Y-yes ma’am.” you lift your ass higher, your upper body pushing down, head bowed.  
“Good slut.”   
I fuck your ass until I was satisfied, cumming against the vibrator on the strapon twice to your desperate pathetic moans. I slowly pull out, leaving you gasping for air, trying to control your breathing.   
“Lay down.”   
You obey, looking up at me, I slowly lower my ass onto your face suffocating you. “Begin eating me.”   
Your tongue hungrily licks away, moaning into me. “You may touch yourself whore.”  
You thank me, muffled as you moan louder, I watch you please your swollen cock, hand moving quickly over your large vein covered member.  
You begin begging to cum, the vibrations of your voice against my ass and pussy caused me to get even hornier. I stand, “Cum on your face. Now.”   
“Thank you Mistress!!” You moan closing your eyes in relief as a hot load shoots from your cock splattering against your cheeks and mouth.   
I run my finger along your face, scooping up the cum. “Look at this mess,” I offer my finger to your mouth and your graciously suck it clean, swirling your tongue around my finger.  
“Good boy,” I pull my finger from your mouth, whipping more cum from your face, then bringing the same finger to my mouth, locking eyes with you as I lick it clean.   
I redress myself and you, whipping off the dildo before putting it and the buttplug away, along with your cockring. I kiss you gently, dripping with passion and love. “I love you baby,”   
You smile against my lips, “I love you too,”   
And with that we leave the mall hand it hand.


End file.
